Everything I Can
by gotnohandle
Summary: Beca is a cop and is solving the murder of a doctor. Chloe is one of the colleagues of the dead doctor and Beca may just have a crush on her. A teeny tiny one. Or a huge one. What happens when more killings pop up and Chloe is in danger? It's up to Beca to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, fuck off!" Beca shouted into her pillow as her phone rang.

'Why do all crimes have to be discovered at 6am?' she thought to herself angrily, sleep-deprived and grumpy. Yes, even grumpier than usual. The phone didn't stop its persistent and irritating ringing, so she gave up and reached over to the bedside table to make the call.

"Took you long enough." Aubrey Posen, another homicide detective in the 13th precinct with Beca. She was the uptight, formal blonde detective and Beca is the I-don't-give-a-shit, blunt one. But together, they were a goddamn good team.

"Calm down, Posen. I'll be there in 10. Where are you?" Beca half yawned, half mumbled, she was absolutely knackered.

"New York Presbyterian." Aubrey replied. Wait a hospital. This wasn't good.

"Oh. I'm coming as quick as I can." The brunette slightly in shock.

"Good. Hurry the fuck up, we need you."

"Uh huh. Bye Posen"

"Auf Wierdesehen, Mitchell" the blonde was getting impatient and so she hung up and took a sip of her coffee. She hated stereotypes but dammit, coffee was good. She swore half of the department was addicted, caffeine was like a drug to some cops.

Beca Mitchell, homicide detective in the 13th precinct of the NYPD, was worried about a case, for once in her life. A hospital was the last place she expected to be called to at around six in the morning. But alas, she stepped out of her black Volvo with coffee (obviously) and headed towards the blonde detective.

"Ready?" Aubrey asked, looking into one of the many glass windows. Beca could tell something was off with the blonde, she looked uneasy. It was unusual. Strange. Aubrey never let her emotions, definitely not at work. "It just isn't professional", she would say.

"Yep" the small brunette replied, trying to be sure but having her voice break and sounding like a fourteen year old boy. Aubrey smirked at this and followed the sea of NYPD into the building.

Sarah Buxill, osteopathic surgeon was stabbed in the back and was found in her office by her co-worker. Normal enough, right? (for a murder anyway.) Well, it would be if the CCTV had suddenly stopped and turned to the TV static, just like in the horror movies. CCTV in every inch of the building had stopped in fact, and no one knew why. And the spanner, Sarah Buxill was stabbed with a fucking spanner.

Beca had just been informed of this by Danny Solder, who worked at the Manhattan Morgue and was part of the 13th precinct. He was just about to hand her the autopsy report when she saw something. That something was a person. And now she couldn't breathe.

The person (woman, infact) was gorgeous. With her curly, red hair and piercing baby blue eyes, Beca stood there in awe. Until Aubrey slapped her across the face.

"Mitchell! Can you concentrate for ten fucking seconds without checking someone out? Get your mind out of the gutter, someone's been murdered for God's sake!" Aubrey screeched at Beca. She wouldn't have cared about what Aubrey had just said, but she realised everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned round to see what the distraction was. The small detective blushed and made an effort not to look at the beautiful redhead that had just walked past.

"So, um, the autopsy reports…" Danny broke the silence.

"Uh, yeah, yep, go ahead, yep." Beca snapped back into reality and tried to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Well, I put the time of death between half seven and nine last night. The bruises on her waist and wrist indicate she was held down, perhaps forced into a chair. She was stabbed with a seven inch spanner in the back, it pierced her lungs, they filled with blood and she drowned. But the killer left something. A single piece of camouflage fabric," Danny handed them a small, dirty rag, encased in a plastic folder. And it had a number on it. 0908.

"What does the number stand for?" Beca asked curiously. She hadn't noticed Janet had appeared and was now listening to their conversation.

"It's a troop number," Beca jumped back in shock when Janet spoke. "Judging from the type of camo, the soldier wearing this would've served in Afghanistan. From the wear and tear marks and the dust on this thing, I'd say it's been sitting in someone's pocket for the last five years."

Beca turned and spoke to Danny.

"Right then, check the database for 0908 troop in Afghanistan in the last 5-10 years," Danny nodded and set off back to work. "Janet, I'm gonna need you to talk to family members, tell them about the news, ask them about her relationship with colleagues, stuff like that. Oh, and be sympathetic, I know that might be hard for you." Janet flashed her a sarcastic smile, spun round and flipped her off.

"Bec, I'll go talk to the hospital about security, who was in that day and whatever the fuck happened to the CCTV. You go talk to the colleagues," Beca replied with a "yep, sure" and was seemingly calm until Aubrey added "I know you like the ginger one," and winked. Beca scowled but then smirked.

"You know me too well, Posen" Beca replied, chuckling.

"That I do Mitchell. Now go in there and do your shit. Oh, and be sympathetic, I know that might be hard for you." Aubrey replied, copying Beca's words. Beca smiled and giggled slightly. Yes, Beca Mitchell is capable of giggling.

"Don't worry, I won't come onto her. Yet." and gave her co-worker her signature wink which made Aubrey scoff.

"Well, we better get going Mitchell. See you at mine tonight for Chinese. Is 8 ok?"

"Yeah sure. Have fun with the CCTV mystery." Beca said, waving her off.  
"And you with Red." Aubrey said getting into her car.

As Beca strolled round to the people in white coats ('probably Sarah's colleagues', she thought), she thought about all of the patients in building. Where were they now? Who was treating them? God knows.

"Hello doctors. I'm Detective Mitchell, 13th precinct. I am very sorry about your colleague and we're doing our best to find out who murdered her. Do any of you mind coming to the station? It would really help the investigation." Beca asked, trying not to sound condescending. They all nodded and Beca smiled comfortingly, gesturing to the NYPD van.

 **Yeah, sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer.**

 **R &R (if you want you don't have to)**

 **That's about it, see ya next time ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sh-she *sniff* was my *sniff* b-b-best *sniff* friend," the black-haired man broke into a loud sob. Beca just stood there, not knowing how to react. 'Please stop crying, please stop crying, please stop crying' Beca chanted in her head, wanting nothing more than to escape the interrogation room. She didn't know what else to do so she asked another question.

"What was Sarah's past like? What job did she have? Is there anyone that would've wanted to hurt her?"

Tears rolling down his cheek, eyes puffy and red, he replied.

"Sarah didn't usually talk about her family. They were cold and distant. She only ever talked about them once, when her parents had sent her a letter, informing her that they wanted her to change her name so they wouldn't be labelled as family. It broke Sarah and that night was really tough for her. But she stuck it out. Like she always did," the guy was tall and masculine and you wouldn't expect him to be friends with someone like Sarah. They were like a big middle finger to stereotypes.

"And her jobs?"

"Sarah used to work in the army as a doctor. She only stopped when one day, she was treating a wounded soldier and they were attacked. By a single guy with a gun. Not even a good gun. Just a prick. The patient died and was shot multiple times but Sarah survived. And she got a lot of shit for it. People saying she should have put the soldier first and should've gotten him to safety. It was only that big of a deal because it was the governor's son. And Sarah didn't deal with it well. She started hating herself. She just worked and worked and worked. She barely ever talked. But we got through her barriers and we got to know her. That's when she changed and became who she used to be. I guess the people who gave her all that crap for what happened over a decade ago could have hurt her. I just miss her so much ya know?" and he looked up at Beca with puppy dog eyes and Beca felt a pang in her heart, this guy must be so distraught.

"Thank very much for your time, Mr…?"

"Kolan." The guy said with a said smile.

"Mr Kolan. We're working hard on this and I just want to assure that I'm doing everything I can to bring these guys down." Beca said and patted the guy's shoulder. She could tell he needed it.

"Thanks. I hope you catch these motherfuckers." Mr. Kolan said.

"We will, don't worry" and Beca guided him out of the interrogation room.

Finally, the last goddamn doctor of the day. Usually, Beca would want to get the questions over and done with quickly but she knew the last doctor. Well when she said she 'knew her' she actually meant 'she's really fucking beautiful and I like her and I hope she doesn't hate me and wow, calm down Mitchell'. It was the redhead from this morning. And hell, was she nervous.

She opened the door and saw the redhead sat there, headphones on, staring out of the window. Beca smirked at the sight. Yeah, music. This chick was cool.

Beca walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. The woman jumped up in shock and removed her headphones, Beca apologising all the while.

"I'm Detective Beca Mitchell. I'm really sorry you've been waiting so long," Beca motioned towards the coffee machine. "Want anything?" Beca asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm good thanks." the woman spoke. 'God, even her voice is sexy' she thought to herself. Beca opened the door to the interrogation room and the doctor followed her inside.

"Was anything weird about Sarah lately? Did she seem distant at all?" Beca asked curiously. It was going well and she'd gotten some decent answers from the redhead.

"No, actually. Now you mention it there was someone who was acting odd. Noah, the handyman seemed really strange lately. Normally, we'd chat about his family and stuff like that. But he didn't talk at all yesterday. He just kept apologising under his breath. Also, he stayed late yesterday and Sarah was found dead in the early morning. Oh God, what if he killed her? Holy shit." Chloe (she told Beca her name, Chloe Beale.) spoke, her eyes wide open in realisation.

"That's, wow. Do you want my job? You seem to be doing it better than me," Beca joked making Chloe laugh. "But in all seriousness, is there any place where you keep your personal stuff? Lockers or something like that?"

Chloe nodded. "On the second floor there's a locker room for the doctors, interns and cleaners."

"Thanks, Dr. Beale. That's all for now but we may need you some more later." Chloe took out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it. Wait, what the fuck was happening?

"I was, uh, well, I like you, so, um, here's my number." Chloe said nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"Thanks," Beca wrote her own down. "I like you too." Beca winked and the two left the interrogation room.

 **I was thinking about adding a little bit of either Staubrey or Jaubrey. I couldn't really decide so I decided to ask you guys. Voting will end 09/07/15 so review and add what ship you want.**

 **Thank you to the people who've already reviewed btw ;)**

 **See you next time guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Beca ran to her car. Fucking ran. She was ecstatic, she felt like she usually did when there was a new lead on a case. Beca was excited and anxious. It felt so right, but she knew, the both knew, it was wrong. But she refused to care. 'Not now, not when everything was starting!' the brunette thought to herself. The navy eyed cop bit her lip and wondered what she should do next. Jesse! No doubt he would want to know. When Beca first came out to him, he had been really supportive and hadn't stopped calling her 'lesbro' until she burned one of his three copies of 'The Breakfast Club'. 'That had shut him up.' Beca smirked at the memory and pulled her phone out dialling Jesse's number.

"Pick up, asshole," she muttered. Beca just wanted to tell him about what had happened and he wasn't answering. 'Maybe I should tell Aubrey instead.' Beca chuckled at the thought. Her co-worker would freak out and do god knows what. But she and Chloe hadn't even

done anything yet, they'd barely even talked.

The brunette was fed up with Jesse and decided to head back to the hospital to fill in Aubrey and then maybe go have lunch. As she started up her car, she connected her phone to the speaker and put on a song she'd been thinking about since she had gotten Chloe's number. Backing out of the parking lot, she started to sing along.

" **Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along. I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you** ," Beca was bopping her head now. In her spare time Beca loved to do this. Now she thought about it she had a fuck ton of dirty little secrets. As the chorus came in, the cop was whipping her hair about crazily. " **I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret!** " she was practically screaming the lyrics when she saw her chief in his car. Shit. And he was glaring at her. Beca decided to keep her head low and pretend like nothing had happened. That's what she was best at doing, running. She was okay at driving too, though.

When Beca finally arrived back at the hospital after the mishap with her chief, Aubrey was sitting outside on a bench with one hand in her hair, frustrated, and the other holding papers. Beca smiled when she saw her friend and sat down with the burritos she had gotten from the gas station.

"Couldn't keep away from me til 8, Mithchell?" Aubrey asked, grinning. Beca glared at her and replied.

"Quite the opposite actually, but I guess I had to fill you in and see what you were doing. But, hey, look what I brought!" the brunette detective was waving the cheap-ass Mexican (well kind of) food in front of the blonde.

Aubrey scoffed "That crap's gonna kill you if you keep eating it, shorty." Beca bit her lip at this comment.

"Yeah, but you love it though."

"That I do." and with that the blonde took the food in front of her.

"So, the doctors. Most of them spoke well of Sarah but say that she was very closed off." Beca began.

"Like you then, Mitchell?" Aubrey asked jokingly.

"Shut up, no interrupting. Turns out she had a best friend though and they were close. Sarah was in the army before but she quit when she and a patient were attacked. The patient died but she survived and she got a lot of stick for it, mainly because the soldier killed was the governor's son. Sarah blamed herself and she fell into a depression and just worked her ass off. But I've got a lead on her murderer. You know the hot redhead?" Aubrey nodded.

"Well she's one of the doctors and she said that the handyman was acting odd. He stayed late and Sarah was found dead in the morning. So someone's gotta interview him. But I dunno Aubrey, I feel like there's something bigger going on. Not just a crazy janitor."

"Right. My turn then. I talked to the hospital technicians and not one of them has a clue why the CCTV turned off. The only people who have access to it are the technicians and janitors. It stopped at 8:09 pm and whoever turned it off was wearing a mask and covered the screen before turning everything off." Aubrey finished.

"Its all pointing towards the janitor isn't it?" Beca asked, wondering if she'd ever had a case this easy before.

"Uh huh. I'll go take him down to the station with the boys and if you get Jesse to look at Sarah in more detail?" Aubrey checked

"Cool," Beca replied, her mind on Chloe and not really on the conversation.

"Oh and Beca?" the brunette nodded. "Have fun with your doctor friend." Aubrey said winking. How the hell did she know? 

"W-wh- goddamn it, Posen!" Aubrey just knew her too well.

Beca opened her beer and slumped down in the coach next to Jesse. She and Jesse had been best friends since before she could remember. They'd do everything together. Hell, they even had the same job now! Not much had changed since they were kids.

"So, uh, I got a girl's number today." Beca grinned cheesily.

Jesse raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Who is she?"

Beca cleared her throat. "Well, you know I had to interview the doctors today," Jesse nodded and motioned for her to continue. "When I was arriving today, there was this breathtaking, beautiful girl who turned out to be one of the doctors. We were kinda flirty throughout the whole interview and at the end, we, uh, exchanged numbers." The girl bit her lip guiltily and took a swig of her beer.

Jesse was chuckling. "Wow, Bec, professional right there."

Beca scoffed. "Shut up. At least I can get a number. When was the last time you went on a date?"

"And that's where this conversation ends. What do ya wanna watch?"

"Ooh, Castle!" Beca jumped up in her seat.

Jesse sighed. "Really Beca? You choose a crime drama?"

"Beckett is hot," Beca shrugged. "Which reminds me," the cop winked. The brunette picked up her phone and put in Chloe's number.

 _Hey Red. How are you?_

The reply was almost instant.

 _Not bad thanks. How about my favourite inspector?  
_

 _Knackered actually._

 _Aw, poor badass cop is tired!_

 _Not that tired though ;)_

 _Forward, are we?_

 _Do you wanna go someplace tonight?_

She had tickets to a concert tonight. Crap, what about Aubrey? They were gonna eat takeout and watch Gilmore Girls.

 _Yeah sure, I could do with relaxing._

 _I have tickets to a twenty one pilots show, wanna come with?_

 _HOLY SHIT YES I LOVE 21 PILOTS_

 _Well you can tell me about all the things you love when I pick you up at 8._

 _See ya then ;)_

 _Bye Red._

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Beca muttered.

"Something wrong there Bec?" 

"I'm going out tonight but I made plans with Aubrey."

"Good luck with that then." Jesse mimed Aubrey slitting her throat.

 _Hey Posen_

A few minutes later she had a response.

 _Whats up, tiny?_

 _I know we had plans but I'm going out with Chloe tonight. Is it ok if I cancel?_

 _Yeah, I'll go out with Stacie. I'm pretty sure she likes me and its Friday night so what the hell. Have fun with Chloe ;)_

 _I will. And you with Stacie_

Now crap, what should she wear?

 **Sorry for the wait guys! I know this chapter is a bit shitty towards the end but I just wanted to finish it.**

 **Staubrey won (sorry Jaubrey shippers) I think it was 5-1 or something like that.**

 **Anyway, have a good day and R & R :)**


End file.
